Soldier
by Ary Lee
Summary: Pensé lo peor, que Chris estaba muerto, en pésimo estado o cualquier cosa similar, esperé temeroso a que me lo confirmase, pero de su boca oí que lo habían encontrado ebrio en un bar de mala calaña cercano a la sede, el estupor que me embriagó no me permitió reaccionar en ese momento.


_**Hola, este pequeño one shot ha nacido para ser compartido con mis compañeras del grupo de Facebook RE: BSGS básicamente para nuestro "reto amistoso" dentro del mismo. **_

_**Disclaimer: Resident evil y sus personajes lamentablemente son propiedad de CAPCOM © solamente la trama me pertenece. No tengo fines lucrativos, mi único objetivo es la entretención**_.

* * *

_Si te sientes tan puerco_

_Tan sucio, tan jodido_

_Si te sientes tan pisado_

_Tan doloroso, tan cabreado_

_Tú no eres el único_

_Niégate a irte abajo_

_Tú no eres el único_

_Así que levántate_

_**Riot – Three Days Grace**_

* * *

_**Soldier**_

Me desperté repentinamente, una vez más estaba siendo parte del infierno bajo el cual me condenaban mis pesadillas, mi pecho se negaba a retomar el ritmo normal de mis respiraciones, al igual que los latidos desacelerados que emitía mi corazón. Me senté de un solo movimiento mientras me quitaba de encima la sabana blanca que cubría mi cuerpo, estaba hastiado de no poder encontrar un minuto de paz en medio de la inmensa oscuridad que inundaba cada rincón de lo que supuestamente debía llamar _habitación de descanso_.

Inspiré un poco de aire y cerré los ojos, percibí que mi ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a normalizarse, pero mi mente se encarga de hacerme revivir el triste recuerdo de ver a mis compañeros caer una y otra vez… aquellas jeringas con ese maldito virus se incrustaron en sus cuerpos acabando con sus jóvenes vidas en menos de un parpadeo.

Apreté los puños exasperado, esa desagradable impotencia de verlos morir y convertirse en monstruos se negaba a dejar mi consciencia en tranquilidad. Sé que el ser humano puede soportar más de lo que se imagina, pero si yo hubiese estado antes en una situación parecida, estoy seguro que no habría podido con ello. Nadie que no haya vivido una experiencia similar, puede siquiera vislumbrar un impacto semejante, más aun cuando se está proyectando el bienestar del mundo entero.

Creo, de todos modos, que este hecho está llegando a un punto límite, no puedo sobrellevar todo esto solo, aún somos un equipo y mi deber es hacer que Chris Redfield recuerde quienes fueron esos hombres que murieron hace seis meses bajo su mandato. Debo ir por él, tengo que recuperarlo…necesito que vuela a ser el capitán honorable que alguna vez fue.

Cuando Barry Burton se comunicó conmigo, comenzó con vanos rodeos que alargaban sin un sentido aparente algo de importancia, pensé lo peor, que Chris estaba muerto, en pésimo estado o cualquier cosa similar, esperé temeroso a que me lo confirmase, pero de su boca oí que lo habían encontrado ebrio en un bar de mala calaña cercano a la sede, el estupor que me embriagó no me permitió reaccionar en ese momento. Era indescifrable, no sentí nada de que debería experimentar, nada de angustia, ni tristeza, ni pavor, ni cualquier otra sensación similar…inmediatamente asumí que se avecinaba un caos, sin el capitán, esta pesadilla probablemente no tuviese un fin próximo.

Lo que Barry me dijo…tenía que verlo por mí mismo, definitivamente debía comprobarlo, o de lo contrario no me lo creería jamás.

¿Chris borracho en pleno bar? Nunca lo habría imaginado.

Esa misma tarde me aventuré en su búsqueda, el bar era un lugar sombrío y lamentable, deprimente a más no poder; tenía una decoración precaria y predecible, lo cierto era que yo mismo me encargué de preparar a las personas que se encontraban en el sitio, un grupo de soldados vestidos de civiles sabían muy bien cuál era el objetivo de mi plan, excepto la chica que atendía la barra y alguno que otro cliente.

Efectivamente ese hombre agazapado en tabaco y licor era mi capitán, al menos físicamente…sí se trataba del legendario Christopher Redfield. Lo miré atónito sin reparar en la mirada de extrañeza que él me devolvió, era como si nunca me hubiese visto en su vida, con ello corroboré que su memoria permanecía sin recordar absolutamente nada más que su nombre.

Fingí ignorarle y me acerqué a la barra, posicionándome a unos pocos pasos de él, sólo para comenzar a atormentarme psicológicamente por no haberlo encontrado antes…previo a levantar cualquier sospecha de su parte, hice un pedido de comida, un buen filete con algunas verduras, un plato que Chris solía compartir en compañía de su hermana menor según me había platicado hace un tiempo.

En cuanto recibí mi pedido, escuché que Chris le exigió a la joven otro vaso de licor, le miré de soslayo algo impactado, pero velozmente me repuse y decidí proseguir con lo que tenía planeado. Corté un trozo de carne y me lo llevé a la boca, sabía bien. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa e impulsivamente dirigí mis pupilas hacia el hombre que esperaba con ansias un nuevo trago de alcohol.

—No es fácil encontrar buenos filetes —le expresé de manera casual. Chris frunció el ceño y me miró por sobre su hombro sin decir nada, entonces supe que debía añadir algo más —: Como los de casa.

Hizo una mueca sin comprender de qué demonios le estaba hablando, aparto su mirada de mi para enfocar su atención en la empleada del bar, quien parecía estar dispuesta a servirle más de lo que estaba bebiendo. La mujer destapó la botella y vertió un poco del líquido transparente en el vaso de cristal que sostenía Chris en su mano, sin embargo, ella procuró no llenarlo, y obviamente esa acción a él no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

—Llénalo —le ordenó con prepotencia.

—Ya tienes bastante —replicó la muchacha. El capitán dirigió su mano hacia la botella y la sostuvo allí con insistencia.

—Escucha, cielo…estás aquí para servir y mostrarte, así que cierra la boca.

Dando por cerrado el dialogo, se dispuso a llenarse el vaso, no pude evitar sentirme mal por la joven que acaba de ser victima de la amnesia y borrachera de Redfield, pero antes de que pudiese compadecerla más, ella tomó el vaso y le arrojó todo el contenido en pleno rostro.

—¿Qué tal si te largas de mi bar? —espetó notoriamente ofendida.

El silencio que se formó fue ensordecedor para mis oidos y los murmullos no se hicieron ausentes. Chris simplemente tomó la botella que aun seguía sobre la barra y se alejó de ahí murmurando algo que me dejó completamente helado.

"_¿Y a dónde voy?"_ había dicho.

Medité todo en silencio, sentí una pena enorme por él, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo sacarlo de ese estado…

Un hombre se le aproximó exigiéndole que se alejara del bar cuanto antes, Chris lo ignoró bruscamente empujándolo con su hombro, el otro sujeto insistió en hacerlo entender con palabras, esta vez la reacción del capitán no fue la de responder con gestos petulantes, sino que sencillamente lo mandó a impactar de lleno contra una de las mesas, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo con la botella que asiaba entre su mano, pero no se lo permití y rápidamente me encargué de frenar su ataque mientras le sostenía el brazo con fuerza.

—Nunca pensé que encontraría a Chris Redfield totalmente borracho en un antro como este.

Él se zafó de mi agarre y con dificultad trató de mantenerse en pie. Me dedicó una mirada de desprecio en tanto se apoyaba sobre alguna superficie que le permitiese estar parado.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —Me preguntó confundido. Se sentó a tropezones en una silla y yo hice lo propio colocándome de frente.

—Piers…Piers Nivans.

Negó con la cabeza y no quiso mirarme, tan sólo me evadió y con poco interés me hizo saber que no me conocía.

Estaba consciente de que tratarlo con brusquedad no era lo más indicado, pero yo no era ninguna clase de psiquiatra y me encargaría de recuperarlo con mis propios métodos. Saqué desde el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón mi celular.

—¿Y qué hay de esto? —inquirí al tiempo en que le enseñaba una de las fotografías del atentado en la pantalla del móvil —, ¿te suena?

—¿Qué es eso? —sonreí irónico ante su interrogante.

—Es cierto que no te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad? —volvió a negar con la cabeza —. Bioterrorismo…

Él balbuceó algo en tanto se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, parecía adolorido.

—No puedes esconderte de tu pasado, Chris. Da igual lo que hagas, o a dónde vayas.

En esta ocasión me escuchó con atención, pero se veía increíblemente desesperado y dañado.

—¿Quién eres? —persistió angustiado—, ¿qué es esto?

—Bien, no te acuerdas de mi… —comencé a buscar más imágenes en mi celular. Dí con mi objetivo y sonreí —. Y…¿de ellos?

En pantalla estaban los nombres de mis compañeros fallecidos. Mi interlocutor arrugó su entrecejo, estaba aturdido, pero aún sin recordar. No aguanté más, me puse de pie y di un golpe sobre la madera con intenciones de hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡Míralos, estos eran tus hombres y murieron bajo tu mando! Tienes que acordarte de ellos, Chris. Si les das la espalda, todo habrá sido en vano…

—¡Basta! —gritó alejando la pantalla de mi celular con un manotazo.

—Maldita sea. —Deje salir con impaciencia.

Esperaba que con ello el capitán reaccionase, pero mis esfuerzos aparentemente habían sido una soberana perdida de tiempo. Estaba muy decepcionado, y no sólo por no conseguir que él recordara, también lo estaba por ver en lo que se había convertido. Regresé a mi asiento dejándome caer pesadamente sobre la silla.

—Seis meses buscándote, ¿y esto es lo que me encuentro? —golpeé la dichosa botella de alcohol haciendo que se cayera estrepitosamente.

Chris me analizó durante unos pocos segundos, tiempo que le bastó para detectar el emblema que llevaba impreso en la manga de mi chaqueta.

—B.S.A.A. —musitó. Casi por modo reflejo, me enderecé y le proporcioné toda mi atención.

—Sí, ahí es donde perteneces. Todos te esperamos.

Eso pareció conmocionarlo.

—¿Todos? —averiguó incrédulo.

Ese era el momento preciso para que mis compañeros que actuaban de civiles se pusieran de pie y se aproximasen a nuestra mesa.

—Te llevaremos de vuelta, capitán. Sea como sea.

…

Desperté antes de que comenzara a sonar el molesto despertador. Eran las cinco de la mañana y dudaba ampliamente que hubiese otra persona despierta en las habitaciones adyacentes al hotel, pero me encontraba tan nervioso y desvelado que apenas podía soportarlo…no habían sido días fáciles, Chris tenía muchas crisis a medida que conseguía ir recordando, algunos de sus recuerdos lo dañaban en demasía y no sabíamos cómo contenerlo.

Con respecto a la misión que debemos realizar en las próximas horas, no sé qué pensar, sinceramente me siento confuso ante la expectativa, sin embargo, la razón me pide que deje al pesimismo de lado y me concentre en hacer bien mi trabajo, además ahora tengo más fuerzas que antes y aunque no esté en su totalidad…Chris ha vuelto al mando. Y yo, al menos ya cumplí con una de mis misiones: _traerlo de vuelta_.

* * *

_**Holaaaa**_

_**Amo esa escena en que Piers va a buscar a Chris, por eso la escogí para narrarla aquí y bajo la perspectiva del primero. **_

_**Si la narración en primera persona me quedó como la mierda, pido disculpas, no es lo mio xD**_

_**¡Los tomatazos y las criticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas!**_

_**Un abrazo de oso y gracias por leer!**_


End file.
